peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 October 1970
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1970-10-03 ; Comments *Many thanks to Ken Garner for tracklisting information on this show. *According to the Peel links on an off-air recording of three of the Blodwyn Pig session tracks (thanks to Ace Rimmer for this), the band had changed its name to Blodwyn. *Everyone was a short-lived band led by Peel's friend and former Liverpool Scene guitarist Andy Roberts. The members included Bob Sargeant, formerly with Junco Partners. They split up after one of their roadies was killed in a "horrendous" road accident - more on then here. *Two rock'n'roll covers, reflecting the revival of interest in rock's roots at the end of the 1960s. Everyone's session includes a cover of Buddy Holly's "Midnight Shift", while the Rod Stewart track, from the album which made his name as a solo artist, is a version of Eddie Cochran's hit "Cut Across Shorty". Sessions *Blodwyn Pig #3 First broadcast. Recorded 1970-09-14. *Everyone #1 First broadcast of only session. Recorded 1970-09-21. *Incredible String Band #5 Repeat. First broadcast 25 July 1970. Recorded 1970-07-20. **First play of ‘Dark-Eyed Lady’. ‘Beautiful Stranger’ not played. 'Empty Pocket Blues', 'Beautiful Stranger' and 'Won't You Come See Me' from this session appear on the 2007 Hux CD 'Across The Airwaves' (HUX 087), (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting (Please add further release details, external links, etc.) *Mott The Hoople: Walking With A Mountain (LP - Mad Shadows) Island ILPS 9119 *Blodwyn Pig: See My Way (session) *Incredible String Band: Won’t You Come See Me (session) *Captain Beefheart: Title unknown (“side 1 band 3” 2’ 20”) *Everyone: Midnight Shift (session) *Jean Luc Ponty: How Would You Like To Have A Head Like That (LP – King Kong) LBS 83375 *Fleetwood Mac: Hi Ho Silver (LP - Kiln House) Reprise RSLP 9004 *Blodwyn Pig: Lonely Nights (session) *Brett Marvin & The Thunderbolts: Thoughts On You (single) Sonet SON 2015 *Incredible String Band: Dark Eyed Lady (session) *Everyone: Sitting On A Rock (session) #''' *Lonesome Sundown: Love Me Now (LP - Lonesome Lovely Blues) Blue Horizon 763863 *Incredible String Band: Flowers Of The Forest (session) *Blodwyn Pig: Lovely Lady (session) '''@ *Everyone: Too Much A Loser (session) #''' *Rod Stewart: Cut Across Shorty (LP - Gasoline Alley) Vertigo 6360 500 *Skid Row: Mad Dog Woman (LP - Skid Row) CBS 63965 *Blodwyn Pig: Lady of Liberty (session) '''@ *Everyone: Trio (session) #''' *Supersister: She Was Naked (LP - To The Highest Bidder) Polydor 2310-146 (?) '''@ *Incredible String Band: Empty Pocket Blues (session) *Quicksilver Messenger Service: Cobra (LP - Just For Love) Capitol EA-ST 498 @''' Tracks marked '''@ on File 1. Tracks marked #''' on '''File 2. File ;Name *1) Mystery John Peel session, Top Gear c. late 1970 *2) Andy Roberts with Everyone - Top Gear 3/10/70 ;Length *1) 0:18:53 *2) 0:23:00 (to 18:09) ;Other *Many thanks to Colin Harper *2) The last track is speculated to be Trio, it is roughly the right length and the sound is similar to the previous two session tracks. The file ends with the commercial release of Trouble At The Mill ;Available *1) YouTube *2) Youtube Category:1970 Category:Peel shows Category:Top Gear Category:Available online